First mate
by flagma
Summary: Second in my Kidlock stories. makes slightly more sense if you read 'everyone can be organised, but why can't you' John is staying the night over at sherlock's house where he learns more about his friend and his family.


AN: Thanks for the reviews and to sarahabruce85 for giving me the idea to continue kidlock.

* * *

Sherlock was waiting outside school with John for the car to pick them up from school. John had been given permission to visit Sherlock after school and even stay over for the night. Sherlock was excited to show off his first friend to his family. Farther however was away on a business meeting, so it will only be Mummy and Mycroft meeting John. Secretly Sherlock thought this to be best because farther can be very judgemental and he didn't want John scared away.

All of the other children had already been picked up by their parents and John was beginning to wonder if they had been forgotten. He was about to ask Sherlock when a sleek black car pulled up to the curb. Sherlock went to the back passenger door and opened it, gesturing to John to get in. John scrabbled to the other side of the car and Sherlock followed, slamming the door behind him as the car drove off.

"Young Mr Holmes, I must apologise for being late there was an accident and traffic was slow." The driver informed them.

John turned to stare at Sherlock.

"Why did he call you Mr Holmes" he asked

"That is my last name"

"Not what I meant"

"He works for my family, that how he address me"

"So you're rich?"

"My parents earn a high amount of money" Sherlock stated, tone showing he did not wish to talk further.

They spent the rest of the journey talking about what they were planning to do. John wanted to see Sherlock's pirate ship and Sherlock wanted to show off his experiments. After a long drive they pulled up a long drive to a large house. John gawped at the building. He and his family were stuck in a council house. Sherlock house was the size more than three times the size.

"John shut your mouth" Sherlock complained having already gotten out the car.

John quickly got out and watched the car drive away again.

"Where's he going" John askes

"Who cares, probably on some errand for mummy." Sherlock replied dryly.

When they got to the door it was pulled open. On the other side was mummy. You could tell Sherlock was her son. Both had pale skin with dark curly hair and bright eyes. She was tall and slim but unlike Sherlock was smiling readily and looked like she did often. She looked at the boys and instantly hugged Sherlock, kissing him on the cheek and leaving a lipstick mark, which Sherlock quickly rubbed off. Then she turned to John.

"So you are John, how lovely to meet you." She cooed.

"Hello Mrs Holmes" John replied quietly suddenly shy.

"Please, my name is Victoria, there is no need to be shy, and I've heard such nice things about you." She smiled and gave John a hug as well.

She walked the boys into the hall and John looks around. The floor was polished stone, footsteps resounding off the shiny stone surface. There was a large staircase made of the same stone leading to the upper rooms. Victoria stopped by the large staircase.

"Now boys, I still have to work to do, John I am sorry I can't talk to you more. Dinner will be at 6 o'clock so until then amuse your selves." She told the boys with a smile then swept upstairs.

Sherlock turned to John "do you want to see my ship?"

"Yeah"

Sherlock led John pass the stairs, out of the main hallway, down a side passage, down a small flight of steps, though a door which led to the kitchen, where the housekeeper was starting to prepare dinner, though another door which led to the back garden.

It like the house was massive and it was surrounded by a large hedge. Most of it was bare however one side was covered in a lot of flowers and near that a large pond. Leading to it was a neat gravel path. On the other side of the garden in the back corner was a tree house, which was Sherlock's 'ship'. Around the tree was a small wooden frame in the shape of a ship. The tree house itself had a rope ladder, which could be pulled up. The building was large and square, neatly built. Sherlock marched across the grass, ignoring the path, straight to his tree house with John following close behind.

Sherlock clambered over the frame and was up the ladder with John following.

"This is my ship. Over there is prow, there is the wheel and up there are the captain's quarters" Sherlock told him pointing to various places around the ship before finally pointing to the tree house.

"Cool" John said, looking around in amazement.]

Sherlock smiled looking at John. A week earlier Sherlock had no one to talk to, no one who admired his ship. Now he had a best friend. Sherlock thought for a moment before deciding.

"You are now going to be my first mate." Sherlock informed John

"Really? Can I?" John asked staring at Sherlock, looking hopeful.

"Yes, follow me" Sherlock ordered and climbed up the ladder to the tree house.

When in the tree house John looked around in awe. It was a large square room. Opposite to the door was an open window, with a wooden board hinged above it which John realised was used to close the window. In one corner opposite the door was a bucket full of water balloons. Along the rest of the walls were shelves, full of a mixture of books and knickknacks: snow globes, spyglass, yo-yos etc. In the centre was a small table with a treasure map and a real pirate hat on it, around the table were a collection of soft toys. There was a bee wearing a paper pirate hat, a bear with an eye patch and money in a stripped vest. Sherlock walked over to the centre and put on the pirate hat. Then he took the paper hat from the bee and gave it to John.

"Since you're my first mate you need a hat." Sherlock told John putting the hat on his head.

John fitted the hat so it wasn't covering his eyes and looked to Sherlock.

"So what do we do now" John asked.

"We find treasure" Sherlock said, picking up a rolled up map.

He spread the map on the table and pointed to the X on the map.

"There is a special animal where the X is and we're going to catch it." Sherlock told him

"Cool"

"You can hold the bucket, I will have the net" Sherlock told him, handing him a bucket form a shelf before picking up a net for the corner.

They exited the tree house and the ship. Sherlock got out the map looked around then walked in the direction of the flowers. Sherlock led them past some daffodils around a lavender bush, past many more flowers until they ended up at the pond. John had seen it before from the door but up close it was even larger.

"Fill the bucket with water" Sherlock ordered.

John did this then he looked to Sherlock.

"So what animal are we looking for?" John asked

"Ssshhh" Sherlock ordered and readied his net.

Next thing John knew Sherlock had shoved the net into the water and had scooped something out the pond.

"John the bucket, I need the bucket." John shoved the bucket forward and Sherlock put whatever was in the net into the bucket.

When Sherlock moved the net John saw a newt.

"A newt" John stated and Sherlock sighed.

"The Great Crested Newt or the Triturus cristatus." Sherlock told him. "I thought I saw this newt in here but I wasn't sure. I appreciate you helping me"

"You could just say thank you" John told him

"Thank you?" Sherlock has never said thank you too anyone before. But then again there he wasn't taught many social niceties, his family being too busy.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" John asked

"Put it back. It's endangered so we're not allowed to keep it." Sherlock told him.

"Oh" John was slightly disappointed but then brightened up "ok then, so our first treasure hunt was successful"

Sherlock smiled, John's cheerfulness catching. "I believe so"

They ran back to the tree house and spent the rest of the time until dinner talking about adventures they had or could have. In fact they talked so much someone was forced to get them, and not just any someone.

"Sherlock and his friend it is time for dinner" Sherlock heard a familiar voice boom.

Quickly he signalled John to be quiet and wen for his weapons (water balloons) and went to the window and waited until he could see his brother. John joined Sherlock and looked at the teenager who was now walking over to the tree house.

The boy was tall and was wearing a buttoned white shirt and black trousers and shoes. He had brown/red hair cut short and gelled back. He had upturned nose and a look of irritation of his face and a closed umbrella in his hands. He walked up to the ships frame and called again.

"Sherlock it is time for dinner"

Sherlock grabbed two balloons and threw them at his brother, who expecting the attack put up the umbrella. They burst against the umbrella and then he put it down again.

"Sherlock for the last time it's…." Mycroft was cut off when a water balloon hit him squarely in the face.

Sherlock turned to John, who looked to his friend in triumph. Sherlock smiled and decided that John would be his friend forever, especially with that aim.

"I am quite a good shot" John told him.

"Not only are you first mate, but you are now in charge of weapons." Sherlock told him.

Both boys laughed, but left the tree house to meet Sherlock brother who was glaring at them.

"John this is Mycroft my elder brother, Mycroft this is John, and he's my friend" Sherlock introduced.

"What do you want from my brother?" Mycroft asked John, glaring at him.

"I want to be is friend" John told him, confused.

"MYCROFT DON'T" Sherlock yelled.

"He doesn't have friends" Mycroft continued, ignoring Sherlock

"Well he does now." John told him.

Mycroft continued to stare at John before turning round and leading them back to the house. Sherlock fell into line beside John.

"Do you mean it?" Sherlock whispered, still not confident in John friendship.

"Yep, were gonna be friends forever" John told him, speaking louder so Mycroft could hear.

They waked the rest of the way in silence, until they reached the dinning in the room. Sherlock saw that mummy was already sitting and Mycroft went to sit next to her. Sherlock led John to the other side of the table and they sat facing the other two, Sherlock facing Mycroft, John facing Mummy.

Once they were all seated, Victoria started the conversation, asking a lot of questions. She asked them all how school went (dull-Sherlock, Predicable-Mycroft) and was overjoyed when John had proper conversation with her. She asked about John's family, but quickly saw that it was a topic to be avoided. Because even though their farther was a smart man, Victoria Holmes was not a dumb housewife, her boys did not get all their brains from his side the family.

John for one was amazed by Sherlock mother. Although she didn't seem to be able to deduce like Sherlock (and maybe Mycroft) could, she was a very smart women who knew what subjects to avoid. She also didn't look down on John for being a child, or that he came from a poorer family, which he was sure she would have done. She was a lot like Sherlock, because despite his prickly outside, Sherlock was just as kind hearted as his mother.

Mostly John and Victoria kept up the talking. The bothers sometimes spared a few words mostly glared at each other. When they weren't glaring, Mycroft was wolfing down his food, whilst Sherlock was playing with his. He was starting to squash his food when his mother noticed, pausing her conversation on John wanted to be to look at her youngest son.

"Sherlock keep eating." His mother ordered.

"I'm not hungry" Sherlock poured crossing his arms.

"Sherlock, eat the rest of your dinner or no experiments for a week" Victoria threatened using her 'no arguing with mother voice'.

Sherlock huffed but continued to eat, whilst Victoria resumed her conversation, until they had all finished. Once they had Sherlock had leapt up from his seat.

"Come on John, let's go to my room"

John looked over to the other to Sherlock's mother, seeing her also standing up.

"Ok boys, I need to get back to work, I have a deadline which I can't miss, so try not to set fire to anything, get to bed at a reasonable time, Goodnight." Victoria told them and then left the room.

Mycroft glared at his younger brother.

"I have studying to do, so try not to make any noise." He hissed before he stood up and stalked out after his mother.

John slid out of his seat ad walked over to where Sherlock as now glaring after his brother.

"Your mother's still working? At home?" John asked.

"Yes she's a fashion designer and she has work that needs to be in, she works at home to see me and my brother" Sherlock told him "well come lets go to my room."

Sherlock led John out of the room and back to entryway. Then they went up the stairs and down the left hall, to the furthest door. Sherlock opened it and showed his mess of a room. There was a pile of clothes in one corner that John wasn't sure were clean or dirty. Against the wall, next to the wardrobe in the far corner, was a desk covered in books with a lamp overhead. At that was not only where they were. Books and paper scattered the room, over the floor, on his bed and some on his shelves. Also on the shelves were various games and some photos. The only thing that looked neat was another table directly under the window which had a violin case on it. The windows showed a good view of the back garden, focusing on the tree house.

Sherlock blushed, remembering he was meant to clean up his room but putting it off in favour of practicing his violin most the night until he had passed out. The next morning he had to get to school so did not clean. Quickly he grabbed his clothes (which were clean) and shoved them in his wardrobe. He turned and saw John was picking up books. Working together the room was now tidy, for a boy, and the books were in neat stacks by the shelves.

"Can you play that?" John asked nodding towards the violin.

"Of course"

"Will you play it for me…please?" John gave Sherlock a pleading look.

Sherlock looked over to him and then went over and picked up the violin. He thought about picking up his music stand from beside the table but decided to play a tune that he already knew by heart.

John listened to the melody awestruck. He sat down, crossed leg on the floor watching Sherlock play. He was brilliant. He didn't know what Sherlock was playing but it was good. Soon it was finished and Sherlock was looking at John expectantly. John smiled and started clapping. In response Sherlock gave John a mock bow and put his violin back in his case.

"Do you want to play a game?" Sherlock asked

They spend the next couple of hours playing various games often ending in arguments like how in Cludo the victim could not be the killer (which led to the board being upturned and 'someone' declaring the game stupid). They played for so long they didn't how late it was until Sherlock noticed John was nodding off. Sherlock looked to the cock on the wall and noticed it was gone 9 O'clock.

"You should go to sleep" Sherlock told him

"Yeah," John yawned "where?"

"You can sleep in my bed," Sherlock informed him "You can borrow my pyjamas

Sherlock went to his wardrobe and gave John a spare pair of pyjamas as well as directions to the bathroom. Once John came back he clambered into Sherlock's bed and when looked at his friend noticed he had also changed into his PJ's.

"What about you?" John asked

"What about me?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don't need to sleep"

"Yes you do Sherlock"

"Time spent sleeping is time wasted on more important things"

At least this explained to John why the bed looked unused.

"You need sleep Sherlock," John told him then caught Sherlock yawing "Ha, see you're tired so you need sleep"

Sherlock wrinkled his nose, annoyed at his body betrayal at wanting sleep.

"Fine move over, we can share."

John found this acceptable and moved over to accommodate his friend. Luckily the bed was fairly large and both boys could fit in it comfortably. Before getting in though Sherlock went over and turned off the light he had switched on earlier when they were looking for the dice, whilst playing snakes and ladders.

"Not scared of the dark are you?" Sherlock asked

"No" John replied quickly.

Sherlock noticed the tremor in his friends' voice and crawled over the bed to hug his friend. Eventually Sherlock felt John breathing at a steady pace and realised his friend was asleep. Now Sherlock could get up and do something. Not the violin, he could wake John, but there was a new book he could read. He didn't need to sleep and he could just pretend that he did sleep but just woke up before his friend. John was already exhausted from the sleepless nights at home so he would have no trouble convincing him.

_Yes I will just get and read my book…but I might just stay_ _a while longer to make sure John is asleep_ Sherlock thought, as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Notes

I am planning another story soon, involving Sherlock visiting John's grandparents. Feel free to offer suggestions to continue Kid-Lock (which I am willing to continue to Teen-lock or further)

Link below is where I found out about the great crested newt. It is the UKs' largest and most threatened species of newt. (Although it is said they are less commonly found in gardens it doesn't say never and I wanted them to find a rare(ish) animal)

.


End file.
